Blood Bonds
by Deja Vu2
Summary: Heero finally opens up to someone, specifcally Duo, about his past. Interesting truths are revealed, but Relena gets kidnapped while both of them are away and Heero has to do something he vowed to himself that he would never do in order to save her...
1. Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or the characters; the only characters that are my own are the bad guys and the assorted walk-ins. Please don't sue me, I'd have to sell my Anime collection to pay and that would be a fate worse than death. And yes, I realize that my title is incredibly cliché, so just leave me alone. (Special note: Thoughts and writing are italicized, and telepathically sent thoughts are surrounded by //.) _**

_A/N: Ok, this was the first fic I ever wrote in my entire life. That means it's slightly crap, but that's ok. I will be editing it as I repost here since it is currently posted in its original form on the first fanfic site I ever went to. www.blissfulignorance.com under the penname, Cat. If you guys like this I'll go ahead and keep posting and go ahead and start working on this one and my other stories again. _

Blood Bonds Part 1 

He returned on very rare occasions. He never stayed long and never said more than a few words to her if that much. Tonight was her eighteenth birthday celebration though and he had actually stayed for more than few minutes. She had been watching him all evening. Despite the fact that he had kept his distance, had never even looked at her the entire time, just listened to Duo, occasionally drifting by one of the other pilots and listening to what they had to say. Relena knew that her brother had frequently fought with the younger pilot; she also knew that he actually approved of him and was as glad with his presence, or as glad as he was ever going to be with someone who had walked away from his little sister. She watched as he walked outside onto the balcony that led to the gardens. Excusing herself from the group of politicians and dignitaries surrounding her she casually glided toward the balcony smiling without stopping for anyone who tried to engage her in conversation.  
Escaping into the cool night air, she took a deep breath as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. _He's not on the balcony anymore, he must have escaped into the gardens, she thought as she continued to leisurely stroll toward the stair case, her heart pounding at the thought of actually getting to speak with him and maybe asking him for the answers she desperately sought. She drifted down across the green carpet of the gardens, keeping her eyes open for the elusive figure that dominated her thoughts. Finally she found him standing next to a small fountain flanked by a couple of rose bushes.  
"Heero?" she asked softly as she approached. He whirled to face her, and she thought she saw a peculiar statement on his face before it resumed its usual unreadable expression.  
"Relena," he spoke levelly, "what are you doing out here alone? It could be dangerous to be out here without your body guards."  
"You're out here," she pointed out softly, "it never even occurred to me that I might need someone else to protect me. What are you doing here Heero?"  
"Duo invited me, I couldn't talk my way out of it," he said shortly.  
_Ouch._"Oh, I had thought… never mind. How have you been?" she asked him, shifting toward him so she could see his face in the soft moonlight.  
"Fine. You?" he asked reluctantly returning the courtesy, although his voice told her that he didn't really care.  
"I'm fine," she would say it, would insist on it until it was true. She managed to drum up a grin and ask teasingly, "So what'd you get me for my birthday Heero?  
"Get you?" he responded blankly. "You want something for your birthday?"  
"Well it's customary to bring a gift to a birthday party, but don't worry about it," she responded dryly, "I would never expect you to do anything in the traditional way."  
"Good. That means I don't have to be traditional and ask the lady's permission," was the perplexing reply. She didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant before she felt her lips captured by his. She was so shocked that for a moment she didn't respond, but then she melted effortlessly into the embrace. When she finally opened her eyes she discovered her head cradled against his chest and Heero's lips nestled against her neck. He trailed a line of kisses along her neckline and jaw, and she gasped when he gave her throat a slight nip.  
The small gasp made Heero jerk back, looking at her with wide haunted eyes before he pushed her away. She fell to the ground, grass smearing her simple white gown as she stared up at the back of the leaving figure. Why? She wanted to shout at the man who was walking away from her…yet again. She couldn't quite get her voice to work properly. _

She walked back into the banquet hall, ignoring the stares that she received as she walked toward the ladies' room. Everyone was wondering what had put the glazed look in her eyes and the grass stains on her dress. She saw her brother move toward her and her sister-in-law place a restrictive hand against his arm. She was obviously restraining him and doing so beautifully with her false smile plastered firmly in place. Relena was relieved that her brother seemed willing to allow Noin to intercept Relena alone, although he speared a searching glance at his little sister before turning to counter the concerned notables moving toward her. The ex-Gundam pilots followed suit, shielding the princess as she escaped to the restroom to regain her composure and dignity.  
"Do I have a sign posted to my chest saying 'Please trample my heart a little more. Thank you, Management' or something?!" she demanded as Noin's reflection loomed in the mirror behind her own. "I mean… why? Oh, Noin why did he do this to me?" The distraught young woman broke down sobbing in the older woman's arms.  
"It's all right Relena. It's okay, tell me what happened out there," Noin ordered softly still cradling the weeping woman-child against her as she made soothing noises and gently rubbed her back.  
"It's Heero. You know how he disappeared after the Mariemeia Incident right? And then he almost never showed up and rarely ever talked with me when he did. And then he was here tonight, and I was so happy that he made it to the party, even though he didn't look happy to be here… I mean he never looks happy about anything. Then I followed him out to the gardens to say hi since we haven't really talked since the end of the war… He was there and we chatted for a while. And then he kissed me!" At this point in her narrative she broke down again. Her new sister was baffled about why she was crying since Relena had liked Heero since they had first met.  
"Um, Relena, isn't that a good thing," she cautiously asked as she carefully pulled the young woman back to look at her upset and bewildered face.  
"Well, yes, that part was wonderful really and it was the first time Heero's ever even shown me any emotion, and it was better than I had ever even imagined. But then he finished the kiss and I don't know why but then he looked at me like he was appalled by what had happened, Luc. And then he shoved me away from him and I was so surprised I fell, but he had already turned away so he didn't see that. What did I do wrong?!" she wailed miserably.  
"Nothing darling, you didn't do anything wrong. It's obvious that whatever upset him didn't have anything to do with what you had done. He's not used to showing emotion so kissing you probably threw him off guard as much if not more than you. It's all right, although he shouldn't have pushed you away." Noin frowned, thinking this unlike the man who had spent the past few years as an independent agent of the Preventers, coming in without question whenever there was a job requiring extra security for Relena. In fact they had tried to get him to become a full time bodyguard for her but he had only seemed briefly tempted before reluctantly turning down the offer.  
"Come on, Relena. You know it wasn't anything you did, and I'm sure Heero didn't really mean to hurt you. And if you stay in here too much longer, people are going to start drifting and asking you what's the matter and then there's going to be all sorts of speculation. That is, more than there's already going to be," Noin brushed away the younger woman's tears and Relena looked at the mirror and assumed a serene statement that effectively hid all of the turmoil she had displayed only seconds before. Of everything that night, the effective mask Relena so easily assumed and the effortlessness with which she stemmed her tears was the most troubling thing Noin had seen and heard from the young symbol of peace.  
The two women exited the bathroom and went out to mingle with the crowd, Relena easily telling about how embarrassing it was to admit she had slipped while walking on the damp lawn. None of the Gundam Pilots bought it for a second but they all went along with it, Duo gently teasing her about it, Quatre asking if she was all right, and Trowa and Wufei heading off any suitor wanting her to dance. Zechs looked questioningly at his wife, but she just shook her head and closely watched the princess laugh off her encounter with the evil garden floor as she graciously accepted the kind words of her political peers. No one else noticed the strain Relena seemed to be dealing with as she finished out the party.  
As the last of the guests left the guys cornered her, demanding to know what had happened to her. When she just stared at them numbly, Zechs started asking Duo and Trowa about garden security since that had been their department for the party. They all stared at her; alarmed as she downed the tea Quatre had poured for her in one gulp and started laughing at them. Then she carefully got up, moving as if she might shatter into a million peaces as she gave a slight curtsy and excused herself for bed. All of the guys watched her leave and then turned questioning frowns on Noin. She just shook her head saying, "She'll be fine, she just needs a little time."  
"It was Heero wasn't it?" Zechs growled at her.  
"In a manner of speaking," Noin conceded.  
"What do you mean 'In a manner of speaking'? Either it was or it wasn't!" Zechs shouted at her across the coffee table as he lunged to his feet.  
"Kindly refrain from yelling at me Mr. Peacecraft. You're liable to have one of your spells," she said as she took a sip of tea.  
"Spells? I don't have spells!" Zechs continued to shout at her.  
"There's a first time for everything now isn't there?" she responded tartly, giving her unruly husband a dark look. Neither of them had noticed the statement on Duo's face when Zechs had accused Heero of causing Relena's upset, nor had they noticed him quietly leave the room. 

The God of Death slipped from the palace, seating himself comfortably behind the wheel of his sports car as he revved the engine and headed straight toward some apartments not far from the Sanc Kingdom. He was going to find out what happened in the garden, but he couldn't make himself upset Relena any more than she already was. However he had no qualms about badgering Heero, so he careened around the corner, ignoring the stoplight in his hurry to reach Heero's apartment.  
As Duo approached the top floor of the apartment complex that Heero owned, he heard an agonized scream. Heero?! Duo continued to run up the stairs taking the steps two at a time. He rushed into his friend's apartment, finding Heero in a crumpled heap by the wide glass window. He looked around, trying to decide if anything looked out of place, or if there was anyone there who could've taken out the Perfect Soldier. His brow furrowed as he approached the prone figure.  
No one was there, and there were no marks indicating a fresh injury on his body. He reached out a hand toward Heero and found himself on his back, unable to breathe because of the hand clutching his throat, cutting off the air in his windpipe. He looked up into unseeing blue eyes full of hatred and an merciless rage. He tried to choke out Heero's name, tried to speak to him, but his world went black as he ran out of air... 

The moonlight sparkled on the frost-lined sidewalk that a shadowy figure stood gazing down upon from a room on the top story floor. It was coming. More and more frequently, it came and every time he struggled to hold it off for just a little while longer. He didn't want to be like him. He refused to be. He grabbed his head as the torturing urge lanced through his skull, nearly driving him to his knees. No! I won't be like you! His scream never reached his lips but echoed through his mind and crashed through his soul and was sent through the night to a listening mind, as the white landscape below became the color of freshly spilt blood. _NOOOOOOOO!!!!_  
_/Ah but you must/ _said a familiar voice within Heero's head. _/ How can you find peace within yourself unless you accept what you are?/  _The hated voice mocked gently as he was consumed with a fresh wave of pain. _/Accept it boy, you'll realize how important it is soon enough./ _  
_/Never! I'll never be like you. I'll never just accept it… AAAAAHHH!!!! /_ The unnatural cry could only come from the deepest agony of mind and body, and, while very few heard the sent thought and accompanying scream, many people felt an irresistible grief that echoed in their hearts and caused nightmares washed with pain and full of horrors.  
He felt a cautious hand brush against his shoulder and he didn't even think, just allowed his body to react. He finally realized who it was he had pinned but Duo was already unconscious by that time. _Is that how to shut him up?_ He wondered vaguely as, sorrow filled him for what he had inadvertently done to one of his only friends. Then he rolled over, his eyes sweeping over the darkened ceiling as he lost consciousness himself.  
He was curled up on the floor of his apartment when sunlight began its battle with the shadows for dominance over his face. He woke up slowly struggling through the layers of sleep, as his body made the discomfort of its not quite natural position known. He groaned as he lifted himself, an indulgence he would never have allowed himself if he remembered that someone else was around. In fact his focus was so turned inward he didn't even notice Duo watching him cautiously from a leather upholstered chair where he sat occasionally rubbing his own neck.  
_It's getting worse, every time it's harder to resist, and I'm gaining increasing abilities that I'm not certain I can control._ He was never quite sure if that was a result of his use of the Zero system or because of what he was. His hands tightly gripped the windowsill as he steadied himself against the penetrating brightness. _What day is it? _He was having a hard time focusing his thoughts. As he leaned his forehead against the cool glass he tried to decide what to do. He sighed, as he thought _I wish I could speak with her, she would know what to do._ He straightened abruptly at the thought. _Why shouldn't I? She's as much mine as his, if not more._  
He rushed to the bedroom to have a quick shower before changing into a pair of black slacks that accentuated narrow hips and a charcoal sweater that emphasized his broad shoulders. He stared at the eyes reflected in the mirror, the hated eyes that belonged to _him_. He snarled softly as he yanked the sweater the rest of the way on and turned quickly from the offending sight of his own Prussian blue eyes. He grabbed his jacket and was about to rush from the apartment when a voice called out, "Hey Heero, buddy, where you going?" He started to turn around and found himself being slammed against the door; he looked into Duo's angry cobalt eyes.  
"Duo what are you doing here?" he bit out impatiently.  
"What am I doing here? Oh that's rich! Let me see, I just thought I'd drop by to ask what you did to upset Relena and decided to stick around to find out why you attacked me when I was just acting like I thought a concerned friend was supposed to act when he sees his friend lying on the ground passed out. Last night was a busy night for you wasn't it Heero? I mean you managed to ruin yet another of Relena's birthday parties, do something to get yourself knocked out, and take me down in the process." He pulled Heero slightly away from the door and slammed him into it again. "Now do you want to tell me what last night was all about or am I going to have to beat it out of you?!" Duo raged at the icy statement on Heero's face.  
"Last night was a mistake. All of it. Let's just leave it at that," Heero stated in his usual monotone.  
" 'It was a mistake.' That's all you're going to say?" Duo demanded incredulously as Heero pushed past him, brushing off his restraining hands.  
"What more do you want?" Heero asked him in the same tone as he had spoken before.  
"An apology is too much to hope for, I guess I'd settle for an explanation," Duo stated acidly as he watched Heero pick up his wallet and put it in his back pants pocket and secure it to his belt loop with a chain. Heero paused to look at him thoughtfully.  
"Vidphone's over there. Call Headquarters and tell them you'll be out for a while, a day or so," Heero didn't wait for Duo's agreement or dissent, he went into the other room and grabbed a bowl and some cereal so he could eat while he was waiting for his companion.  
"Wha…wait, where are we going? Hey! Don't walk away from me! Ooh. That guy is going to be the death of me yet, " he muttered to himself as he dialed in the number of the Preventers HQ. He reached Lady Une's secretary and asked to speak with his boss as he glowered at the room Heero had retreated to. "Lady, I'm calling to get permission to get a couple of days off. I think it could be important, and I'm hoping I'll be able to officially recruit Heero as a member of Relena's personal bodyguards in the process."  
"Duo where are you, what do you mean?" Lady Une asked, thrown off at the unexpected announcement of the former Deathscythe pilot.  
"I'm at Heero's at the moment but I get the feeling that we won't be here long. He wants to show me something, and that's unusual enough that I think it's worth wasting a couple of my vacation days for."  
"Heero wants to show you something? And you want a couple of days off for it?" Une said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Actually Heero demanded that I call in and get a couple of days off. Will that be a problem?" Duo asked his boss digested this new bit of news.   
            "No, we can spare you for a few days. In fact if you manage to recruit Heero we'll not only not count this as vacation time but also give you extra days when vacations actually roll around. Report back when you're sure you'll be returning."  
"Thanks ma'am," Duo said smiling charmingly, "Over and out." 

Heero was rinsing out the bowl when Duo walked into the room. The temperature dropped by several degrees as Duo stared at him, angry, curious. Heero dried the bowl as if he couldn't feel his friend's accusing glare. After putting the bowl away and hanging up the towel he finally turned around, regarding the agitated man who stood there slightly fidgeting in his typical priest like garb.  
"Ready?" Heero asked mildly.  
"It's arranged. We can stop by my place and get some clothes for me along the way. We taking your car or mine?" he asked the stone-faced Heero as he straightened from leaning against the fridge.  
"We'll take yours. You might want to leave sooner than I would care to," the Perfect Soldier stated with a slight smirk.  
"Where are we going? If we're taking my car I'm going to have to know where I'm driving to," Duo pointed out when Heero started walking toward the door once again.  
"The mountains. I'll give you directions along the way." And with that he walked out leaving the fuming Preventer wanting to tug on his braid in frustration. He hurried to catch up with Heero and soon the two had stopped at Duo and Hilde's place to get a spare set of clothes and let her know what was going on. Then they were on their way to where Heero was directing Duo. 

Heero felt the wind rush past him as Duo maneuvered between the early morning traffic of the city's work force beginning its day. He sped along with the wind whipping the brown spikes of his hair into his eyes as he made sharp turns around corners, following the 'Turn here's and 'right at the fork' as Heero followed her trail with senses that few people ever even realized they had let alone learned how to use. They had to stop to get gas three times before they were even in the same town as her. Duo's sports car climbed the winding trail up the side of the mountain…

Ok, this is the first bit I've managed to edit and post. So why don't you drop me a line and let me know if I should waste my time rewriting this fic and posting it here. I'd like to know whether I should waste my time, so please R&R. 


	2. Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or the characters; the only characters that are my own are the bad guys and the assorted walk-ins. Please don't sue me, I'd have to sell my Anime collection to pay and that would be a fate worse than death. And yes, I realize that my title is incredibly cliché, so just leave me alone. (Special note: Thoughts and writing are italicized, and telepathically sent thoughts are surrounded by //.)_**
    
    _A/N: Here's the next chapter of my story. Also shameless plug time, I have another story called Dream On, a bit more playful, admittedly, but fun. If you'd like, please check it out. I also have my other stories, not GW but I think they're good anyway. Ok, that's the end of my shameless plugging for the moment. And I would like to thank everyone who's read so far. _
    
    Blood Bonds   Part 2****
    
    They had to stop to get gas three times before they were even in the same town as her. Duo's sports car climbed the winding trail up the side of the mountain…
    
    ~~~~~
    
                   Finally the two pilots rolled to a stop in front of comfortably sized cottage that somehow blended with the surrounding forest that covered the side of the mountain. He walked up to the door, carefully stepping over the peacefully sleeping feline curled up in a cute little ball in a patch of sunlight. Heero grabbed Duo's hand as he bent down to pet the small creature, shaking his head in a negative. "You don't want to do that Duo. Her name is Ixtab for a reason."
    
                   "Ixtab?" Duo asked blankly.
    
                   "Ixtab was a Mayan goddess of suicide, and that's exactly what petting her when she doesn't know who you are is," Duo could almost swear he heard an undercurrent of laughter in Heero's voice.
    
                   "Are you trying to tell me that this little ball of fluff is dangerous?" Duo demanded.
    
                   Heero turned around to give him a strange look before slowly saying with an intensity that told him Heero was completely serious, "This ball of fluff will change into a half ton of muscle, with sharp teeth, and sharper claws when provoked. Trust me on this, you _don't_ want to mess with her." Duo cautiously looked at the sleeping guardian. He wasn't sure if Heero was trying to joke with him, but the fact that Heero sounded completely serious made him decide not to risk it.
    
                   Heero eased in the door with another cautious glance at the dozing sentinel, who recognized his scent and accepted his presence even while sleeping. He called out softly as he entered, knowing that she would hear him no matter how loudly he spoke.  He heard her answering call from outside behind the house, where he found her with a wide brimmed straw hat that obscured her features as she hummed softly to her flowers while she watered them. When his shadow fell across her path she carefully set the watering pot down before taking off her hat as she rose. He smiled a rare, genuine smile as she looked at him with their mother's big indigo eyes framed by soft spikes of matching blue hair.
    
                   Duo following his companion stopped short at the alarming sight that greeted him. Dorothy Catoliona!… _With blue hair!_… _And normal eyebrows!_
    
                   He gawked at the sight, not even bothering to try to collect himself until she turned and acknowledged his presence with, "Why'd you bring the braided baka?"
    
                   "Hey! That's _Mr._ Braided Baka to you young lady," he stated indignantly, causing her to laugh at his severe _expression.
    
                   "He wanted to know why I am what I am. He's receiving the explanation he's been itching to get for the last few years. Duo, I don't believe I've ever formally introduced to you my little sister Kyrania."
    
                   "Kyrania?! Dorothy, what's going on? I think our favorite soldier has grown one story short of a series!" Duo exclaimed staring at the two siblings.
    
                   "Actually, I'm not that much younger than Heero since we're twins. I'm making some tea at the moment, would you like some?"
    
                   "Sure, I'll just show Duo to a room real quick okay? This way, baka," Heero stated as he walked back toward the house with Dorothy, Kyrania…whoever she was, leaving Duo gaping after them, wondering if the world was going crazy or if it were just himself.
    
                   "HEY! WAIT UP!" he hollered after them and hurried to catch up with the two figures ahead of him. They didn't even acknowledge that they heard his bellowing as they continued to chat about something Duo couldn't make out and which changed to something else entirely as he neared them. They all entered the comfortably sized cottage that was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside and parted ways as Dorothy went to the kitchen and Heero led Duo upstairs. They came to a stop outside a room and Heero opened it up and gestured his confused friend inside.
    
                   "Here. You can have this room. None of us ever use it for anything. The bathroom's the last door down the hall _on the right_, not the door on the left since Kyra might kill you if you stumble into her room in the middle of the night." Then he turned to leave but a strong hand clamped on his shoulder, causing him to turn around with an eyebrow raised in question.
    
                   "What's going on here, Heero?" Duo asked softly and it was one of the first times Heero had ever heard the other pilot sound serious. Heero gave him the same considering look he had given him at his apartment. Then seeming to come to a decision he replied with, "I'll explain everything later, get settled in comfortably first and maybe then…" He turned and left, this time without being stopped.
    
                   "Yep, someone is definitely going insane. And I can't wait to figure out who it is," Duo muttered to himself as he started to unpack the extra clothes he had grabbed and set up the laptop he had brought with him. He joined the others downstairs a few minutes later and Dorothy/ Kyra took all of their cups into the kitchen, then she wandered through to say she had to finish up outside. Dorothy left them alone to return to her flowers.  _Flowers and Dorothy? I have now reached the twilight zone. It's a good thing Heero is being normal, well typically Heeroish at any rate, or I'd be really worried._  Heero had been quiet every since they had returned to the living room to share tea with Dorothy, or whoever she was. Duo stared at his still silent companion willing him to say something. Finally Duo, unable to bear the silence any longer, burst out as he jumped up to start pacing across the living room, "What did you want to show me? And what is up with Dorothy's hair?!"
    
                   "It's blue," Heero stated looking at him like he was stupid or something. Duo made a sound like a steaming kettle as he fell back against the couch tossing his hands into the air in defeat. Then he stopped to look more closely at Heero. _Did his lips just twitch? Nah must've been my imagination._  Heero stood up abruptly, distracting his voluble friend from his present line of thought.
    
                   "Where are you going?" Duo curiously asked as he trailed along after Heero, who left the front of the house. The only response he got in return was, "Hn." Heero kept walking and Duo stayed with him, talking and occasionally peppering him with questions that remained unanswered. He led the way through the forest.
    
                   Heero finally stopped on a ridge overlooking a lake. As Duo came to stand behind him he noticed there was a small cave almost hidden by the rocks behind them. He turned to look back at what Heero seemed to be staring at, and took a moment to enjoy the view before he looked at Heero, hoping that he'd finally spill what they were doing there, or you know maybe even why they were there. _What a concept! _He thought somewhat mockingly. Ok, so it was really mockingly. Heero glanced up at the sky as if trying to determine what time it was by the position of the sun. Duo continued to wait, determined that he wouldn't be the first to break the silence that had descended.  _I won't do it!_
    
                   Just as he was about to open his mouth Heero finally started to speak softly, as if to himself, not even acknowledging Duo who sat down quietly on a large rock where he could make out Heero's profile. "This is where I began to cease to exist. This is the last place I ever remember truly being happy. Sometimes when I come back I almost remember what that feels like," Heero finished in a whisper. Then he gave a sigh and sat down across from Duo.
    
                   _"Jr.! Kyra! Hurry up!" the woman's rich voice floated through the trees. The sun was setting, staining the mountain lake crimson and stars were slowly making an appearance just above the tree line. A head of disheveled brown hair popped into sight and a dancing pair of Prussian blue eyes peered over the lip of the cave. The small boy scrambled out of his secret place and ran toward the sound of his mother's voice. As he raced through the woods, his blue haired twin joined him and they ran together to meet the lovely pale woman waiting on the doorsteps for them._
    
    _               She embraced them, burying her face in their necks. Then she held them away so she could look at them. She straightened their clothes, her eyes roaming over them hungrily over their faces as if memorizing them as she fixed a bright smile on her face and started telling them how much fun they'd have with their father and how excited he was going to be to finally get to spend some time with them. They both stared at her unhappily as she straightened, gripping their tiny hands tightly, leading them to a smartly uniformed young man._
    
    _               The youthful soldier saluted them all and held the back door of the dusty car open for them. The young looking woman ran her hands through their hair and kissed them both quietly saying, "Be good for your father. I know you've never had the opportunity to know him before, but everything he does is for you two. And darlings watch out for each other." The little twins clung to the woman with shimmering blue hair until she gently pried their arms away and shepherded them into the car. Two small faces pressed against the glass long after their mother was no longer in sight, and the loving form continued to wave long after she knew they couldn't see her._
    
    _               The young children were moved from the dusty black car to the back of a long black limousine that left at the same time as six other limos, all going different directions, just in case. From there they rode for what seemed an eternity until they arrived at a space shuttle and were soon passing among the stars for the first time.  This was going to be an evening of firsts. They were also going to meet their father for the first time as well. After the initial excitement of the fist time on a shuttle, the small girl lost interest in staring at what seemed to be the same background the entire time, but the boy continued to stare at the passing clusters of stars as he wondered what was in store for them._
    
    _               The children arrived on a colony and were taken to a house they were told they were going to be living in. They were each shown to their own rooms, right across the hall from each other, just like in their own home. As they were taken to the rooms, they were informed by the very proper butler that the master was sorry that he was going to be in a summit meeting that would prevent him from being home before they were to be in bed. However, he had asked that a couple of gifts be left to entertain the young miss and master and they would find them in their new bedrooms._
    
    _               Young Kyra's room had white walls with a blue carpet and a pale blue canopy bed trimmed in gold and fit for a princess. Some of her toys had already been brought for her and she found them all neatly lined up on a white shelf that also held children's books and new toys. She immediately opened the small box that occupied a white wicker rocking chair in one corner and fell in love with a small jewelry box with a twirling ballerina that danced to tinkling music whenever she opened it. There was a small collection of fine jewelry inside as well, although the child was blissfully unaware that she held hundreds of dollars worth of real jewelry in her chubby little fist as she tried it all on at once._
    
    _               Heero Yuy Jr. was shown to his own room after that and he informed the butler that the accommodations were very pleasant with a very grave face. He turned to wander around the spacious room with its high white walls, so he missed the kind smile his father's manservant had bestowed upon him. In a corner sat a silvery wooded desk with a computer that was just like his from home. In fact on closer inspection, it was his from home. The big bed with its own canopy was covered in a deep jade coverlet and like his sister's, was trimmed in gold. His favorite books were there and he found some new ones that he had never read or had read to him before, although they were all the same genre as the ones he liked the most._
    
    _               Finally the child turned to the thin wrapped box and moved toward it. After glancing at the butler for his nod of consent he carefully opened the present his father had left. He took the cords that were in the top of the box out and placed them on the small matching wood table. Then he carefully removed the thinner black box from the wrapping and opened it. The laptop was the newest edition that had been released and there was even a phone jack next to the table so he could set everything up. He happily set to work connecting wires and experimenting with the various programs that were available on this newer edition. He didn't notice he butler watching his obvious delight in his new 'toy', and if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared._
    
    _               The next morning the children were woken up early and shown to the dining room for breakfast. The same butler, Williard, informed them that their father had left early after he had been called on yet another meeting, and he had decided to allow them to sleep off the time difference between earth and the L1 colony. However, he was going to meet them after the meeting and they were going to spend the day getting to know each other. Heero asked if he could bring his laptop with him. Kyra insisted that if Heero got to take his gift then she was taking hers. In the end they had both managed to talk Williard into letting them take their toys._
    
    _               They walked down the street after the car had let them off to go park with their new friend Will, as they by now called him, and they began to wait where they expected they would soon meet their father for the first time. Waiting on Heero Yuy, they watched as a large group of men walked out of the building. In the center of the small mob was a neatly dressed man who dominated the crowd with his presence and looked just like an older version of the young Heero who stood with his sister on the steps of the older building across the street. The twins stared in fascination, not mistaking that man as anyone other than their father as he descended the steps, answering questions and occasionally ignoring impertinent remarks of the reporters who had joined the flock surrounding him._
    
    _               Suddenly a loud gunshot rang out and as the two children watched in horror the man they had traveled so far to meet began to crumple. Red stained his snow-white shirt. His eyes widened as he continued to fall and met those of his children as an explosion rocked the building they stood by sending the three flying forward from the force of the impact. Lost in the confusion of people and debris from the series of bombs that began to discharge Heero called out, "Kyra!" desperately in search of his little sister after picking himself up from the rough cement, ignoring the cuts and slight blood running down his knees and elbows from the abrasions he had received from falling._
    
    _               He tightly clutched his laptop as tears began to mingle with the soot that covered his face. People ran back and forth, running by him, running into him and in a few cases running over him. As he pushed through the desperate crowd, he neared a building. The final bomb that had been planted went off in the building causing a large portion of the building to loom over him and he leapt out of the way trying to avoid the rubble that began to crash around him. The last thing he remembered was diving for the car parked on the side of the street as confusion overtook him and his world went black…_
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Ok, since you guys seem willing to humor my attempts at writing, here's the deal. I've updated this, and I'll update it again when it hits 15 reviews… Unless I get an overwhelming desire to write more on it before then. Does that sound fair? (maybe not, but if I can get away with it, I'm sure gonna try! ^_~)      
    
    Thanks for Reviews Goes to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Gemini:Thanks for being the first to review this. And I'll try to keep any type of bashing to a minimum. 
    
    White Roze: I'm glad that you seem to like it so far. I hope it continues to meet your expectations.
    
    Leigh S. Duran: Lol, such passion. Ok, I'll try to update as long as you're willing to review. 
    
    Ladybug: Thank you for reading. I'm glad that you like the way it's going so far, and I hope this update is soon enough. 


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or the characters; the only characters that are my own are the bad guys and the assorted walk ins. Please don't sue me, I'd have to sell my Anime collection to pay and that would be a fate worse than death. And yes, I realize that my title is incredibly cliché, so just leave me alone. (Special note: Thoughts and writing are italicized, and telepathically sent thoughts are surrounded by //.) _

_A/N: I'm sorry for the way the last chapter appeared. Hopefully this one won't be screwed up. _

Blood Bonds    Part 3

Duo stared at his companion. "Your name really is Heero Yuy? And you watched your father get killed, that's how you became the Perfect Soldier."  
"That was only the beginning," Heero disagreed. "I was found by a terrorist named Odin Lowe. I was unable to speak for months after he took me in. However Odin realized that I wasn't stupid. In fact with the laptop I was able to communicate very clearly. I didn't remember my own name or where I had come from, so he just named me Odin Lowe Jr. And I responded well to Jr., although I never realized why. He made sure I had everything I needed to be healthy and I think he even cared for me in a vague off hand way. In return for taking me in however he began the process that Dr. J. would later finish.Eventually I regained my ability to speak, although speaking was unnecessary for the tasks I was assigned…" 

The small boy crawled through the venting system of the building, carefully placing a bomb here and there along the way. He froze, however, as sound reached him, then careful to make no noise he cautiously slithered forward to peer down through the vent cover. There were a bunch of men in business suits arguing.  
"These are the men that I am going to kill," he whispered almost silently, little more than a breath of air. "They're just like…" but it was gone. He shook his head slightly as he tried to remember. The voice from his ear transmitter was ordering him to get moving. Shrugging off the brief flash of recollection he continued making his way to his destination. Straining his ears for any sounds he warily latched the cord to the top of the duct and slowly lifted the cover off of his hiding place and dropped down into the room below.  
Moving quickly he grabbed the computer disk from his pocket and slipped it into the narrow slot. His small fingers expertly played across the keyboard and lights flickered over the young face that was already developing the emotionless mask that he adopted for missions and would eventually always wear. The computer gave a slight beep and he quickly retrieved the disk. Using the line he had attached before jumping he was quickly raised into the dark opening above. As he left through the narrow shafts he planted the last of the bombs he had on himself as he crawled toward his escape.  
As the young child walked toward the meeting point he took out a small black object from the pocket not containing the disk. He turned toward the sound of the jeep and as it grew closer, he hesitated only briefly before depressing the red button on the detonator that set of a chain of explosions. Explosions like the ones from… the sound brushed against something buried in his memory, but before he could latch onto the elusive thought it danced out of reach once more. It didn't matter; the large hand that was pulling him into the escape vehicle was grabbing his smaller hand. As they sped away the man's hand thumped him on the energetically on the back, but the enthusiastic words of the terrorist fell on deaf ears as ghostly shadows swept through the Prussian blue eyes that stared back at the hungry flames that capered mockingly as they consumed the building in the distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, not as many people seem as interested in this one as in my 'Dream On' fic. So, having thought about it, I decided that I will focus more on that one. I will still update this one, but I'm going to work on finishing out DO. Thanks to everyone who read, it just seemed that more people are not interested in this one, so I'm going to come back to it.

Special thanks for reviewing chapter two goes to White Roze. Thank you for following my story, well what there is up. I will post more, but as I said, I am going to work on DO.    


	4. Part 4

Standard disclaimer applies. Thoughts are still italicized and sent thoughts are still surrounded by* *.   
BTW:_ Any discrepancies that may have occurred in between the parts of the story I wrote were purely intentional. Honest. Don't you believe me? ~_~_

"So then?" Duo asked him quietly.  
"So then nothing. Odin died in a stupid senseless accident and I was then taken in by Dr. J. That's it."  
"That's it?!" Duo practically screamed at Heero in frustration.  
"Yeah, that's it. Come on, the sun's about to set, you'll want to meet my mother I'm sure," Heero allowed a slight amount of annoyance to show in his words as he pushed himself to his feet.  
"HEY! Wait a min... you're mother? You have a mother?!" Duo was distracted by this thought.  
"Most people do Duo," Heero glanced at him, and Duo could have sworn that he saw Heero's lips twitching.  
          "Don't laugh at me. I just never imagined you as having a family considering how suicidal you act at times," Duo grumbled, annoyed for some reason.   
"No I don't imagine you or anyone who knew me during the war would be able to. In fact I doubt even Dr. J could imagine me ever having a normal life," Heero acknowledged quietly. _Or trying to act like I have one rather_, he admitted silently to himself._ Should I admit the rest of my secret? Hn, it's the family's secret rather than just mine, but...I do trust him. _As he thought it he realized the truth of the statement. He really did trust Duo, and he actually considered him a friend.   
"Earth to Heero, owmph!!!!" Heero glanced back, his brow furrowing at the sight of the God of Death laying there sprawled on his back, dirt and leaves scattered over his shoulders and braid as he gasped for breath. The realization of what happened struck as the branch Heero had just released whipped back toward him. He dodged the dangerous branch, hopping down off the log to help his wheezing companion to his feet.  
"Where'd it get you?" Duo rubbed just below his chest and Heero winced in sympathy, making sure Duo didn't see it before hardening his voice slightly, "You were supposed to catch it, not let it knock you on your ass. Come on let's get you inside."  
"Don't talk to me," Duo gasped, shooting a glare at Heero's smirking visage, before accepting the hand of the Perfect Soldier.   
"Let's go this way, it'll be safer for you."_ He chuckled! I'm not imagining things, he really did! We have officially reached the twilight zone ladies and gentlemen. Wha?_ If Heero hadn't been supporting him he would never have noticed the almost imperceptible stiffening in Heero's shoulders.  
"Relena?" Heero murmured, his eyes going unfocused. "She's in danger." He dropped Duo and started running back toward the house. Duo managed to catch himself before he hit the ground again, and stood watching his buddy pick his way over and around fallen trees before he began to run to catch up with him. 

_*HEERO!*_ He had been helping Duo when he heard the silent scream. _She's in danger!_ He didn't bother to acknowledge Duo calling after him as he raced toward his house. He ran through the door, nearly stepping on Ixtab on his way through, provoking a dangerous growl that he didn't even notice.  
"Heero! Relena was kidnapped! I just got the call from Une!" Dorothy gasped as she met him in the living room. Duo close on his heels switched into Preventer mode and started firing questions at her; Heero just listened to the responses she made carefully. As Duo spoke he watched Heero _And we're going to have a little discussion about how you knew she was in danger before we even got here later, buddy mine._ Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted.  
"Heero, this girl... she is the one you protect yes?" They all turned to the velvety sound of a woman's voice. Heero went to kneel before a gorgeous woman who looked almost exactly like Dorothy... but different in a way that Duo couldn't quite put his finger on. The strange woman ran her hand through Heero's tousled brown hair, turning his face up toward her own. Her sapphire eyes grew distant and cloudy. "You will free the girl from her captor but it will not be enough. You will have to make a decision that will determine whether she lives or dies, and to save her- she must die. Consider well." The woman's voice echoed strangely as she spoke causing Duo to shiver and Dorothy to come to attention. "Take Ixtab with you when you leave, my son."   
          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The harsh fumes stung throat as she tried to suck in air around the cloth clamped onto her face. The shoulder over which she had been thrown was digging painfully into her stomach, but she was unable to move. The world swirled around her head making her want to throw up before everything thankfully went black.

She was falling, twisting through space, trying to regain her bearings. She fell against the hard ground, the impact stealing her breath as she curled in pain. The mist surrounding her cleared a little and two shadowy forms could be seen moving circling each other in the distance. Relena tried to lift herself but she couldn't get her body to obey her commands. There was a blinding flash of light and then Heero stood before her. Her breath caught at his expression. He looked so annoyed as he surveyed her.   
"Heero, help me… please," she gasped out, something coppery filling her mouth and trailing down her chin. He stared down at her without any statement on his impassive face.  
"Good bye Relena," Heero said coldly before turning his back to her. He walked back the direction he came from, pausing to yank the sword out of the monster that lay on the ground. The harsh light glinted off the silver of the breastplate he wore. She looked away from his retreating figure, but the only other place she could turn her head was down. She stared in mounting horror at the sight of the blood welling from the gaping wound in her chest. Everything was going black again. _Everything_.   
           _______________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know it's definitely getting cheesy now, but this is a story I wrote like forever ago. Sorry for lack of updates, I don't have the Internet at my house, or a computer at the moment for that matter T_T.  

~~~Thanks for Reviewing~~~

Leigh S. Duran: Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't get you in the thanks for chapter 2 reviews, but I guess we just missed each other on that one. Thanks for being interested.  
Emily Hato: Hope you got to finish up my story so far. Thanks for reading  
Ane: That makes me happy. I might get a computer sometime this summer so maybe I can get it finished like before my next b-day.  
c_vega: Glad you think this isn't a total waste of time. Yes that really is Dorothy, and **_this_** is what happens to Relena, bwahahahahaha! Er, yeah anyways… a big thanks for reading. ^_^  
Anime-Moon-girl16: Well here you. This is what I am writing next. Lol, seriously though, thanks for dropping me a line. 


End file.
